


Paranoia

by Storm (Stormyskies97)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 18:03:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14795325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormyskies97/pseuds/Storm
Summary: Would you consider writing a Dean x Paranoid Reader type of story? I’m really weird cuz I’m super paranoid (I have no clue where this came from) but if anything living touches the area between my shoulders on my back, I seem to lose my grip on reality for a little bit. My friend told me it reminded her of demon stories, so I thought it would be fitting for Supernatural (Requested on Tumblr)





	Paranoia

The smallest thing would set me off, and I don’t mean yelling at people, I mean losing touch with reality for a few moments. I would be perfectly fine until someone touches me in a certain spot and I just kinda zone out losing my touch with reality and anything going on around me. It was weird because I never had this problem before, and all of a sudden out of the blue it started happening, the smallest touch to my back would send me into a state of what can only be described as shock. Dean was one of the few people who could tell when something was bothering me, he never touched me unless I said it was ok. He was always afraid of setting me off, he did it one time and immediately felt bad.   
“{Y/N}, can you hand me that book?” Sam asked looking at his screen, I sighed and handed him the book making sure his fingers didn’t touch me.  
I could feel eyes on me, I glanced around to see Dean watching me cautiously. I swallowed the lump in my throat and went back to flipping through my magazine. I always felt weird when I knew Dean was watching, I knew he was concerned but, sometimes it felt like he was always watching me even if it was to make sure I was ok. A few minutes had passed by, Sam stood up stretching.  
“I’m going to grab a beer, you guys want anything?” He asked stretching his arm across his body, I shook my head, as he passed he patted the upper part of my back, I immediately froze, I could hear footsteps leaving and getting closer but, I couldn’t focus on them. I was being pulled out of the real world and into my own personal bubble where no one could ever touched me.  
“{Y/N}, hey {Y/N} can you hear me?” Dean’s voice slowly broke through my bubble, I could feel him gently rubbing my arm and talking softly. I slowly started coming back to reality, I looked over at Dean, vision blurry. He gently wiped the tears away and kept an his hand on my arm. I took a deep breath and laid my head on the table. I let the cold of the table top bring me back to reality.  
“I’m ok.” I whispered as I turned my head to look at him. He gave me a gentle smile as he began rubbing my arm again. Dean was the only person to actually understand what I was going through and to help me out of those moments. ”Sorry I’m so weird. I know a paranoid hunter isn’t really a handy thing but, I pull my own weight.” He gave me a smile and brushed the hair out of my face.  
“It’s ok. There’s nothing wrong with you being paranoid about being touched in a certain spot. We all have our quicks, we’re all special and unique in our own way and there’s nothing wrong with being different.” I smiled and laughed, he was absolutely right. There was nothing wrong with being paranoid about being touched, I had my quirks about me, I had things that make me who I am and there was nothing wrong with it.


End file.
